OBJECTIVES OF THIS RESEARCH: The objective of this research is the exploration of the pathogenesis of diabetic microangiopathy by employing the glomerulus as experimental model. To further this objective the following projects will be undertaken: 1) Using the Warburg Respirometer rates of aerobic and anaerobic glycolysis of the glomerulus will be investigated under normal and diabetic conditions. 2) Three well established enzymatic parameters of glomerular metabolism will be compared on diabetic and nondiabetic specimens. 3) Glomerular insulin-receptors will be isolated and matched against the two classes of glomerular sialoproteins. Affinity of the receptors for insulin and plant lectins will be quantitated.